


Double Mirror

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry being tempted by darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Mirror

Dark Heart is calling  
in the light of day. 

The Innocent with blood  
on his hands. 

Dreams that are pouring  
through my head. 

Sweet and bitter fruit  
is ripe for the take. 

Scarlet fire burning  
in the black.

Fresh snow tainted  
with young blood.

Darkness and light  
mingled in one.


End file.
